comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
Summary "After Odin, All-father of the Norse pantheon, slew the evil frost giants, he discovered they hid a human-sized baby in their midst. Odin took the child back with him to the gods' home of Asgard and adopted him, under the name of Loki. The boy grew into a skilled sorcerer, shape-shifter, and one of Asgard's staunchest defenders, often deploying his magics alongside the might of his foster brother Thor. But the mercurial God of Mischief could hinder the Asgardians, as much as help them, as when he tricked the blind god Hoder into slaying the otherwise invulnerable Balder with an enchanted spear made of mistletoe. And so the gods never fully trusted Loki. Yet in his selfish narcissism, he convinced himself it was Thor who stole his glory from him. If the thunder god fell, or so he thought, the love, and crown, of Asgard would be his. Thor's departure from Asgard to become guardian of Earth gave the god of mischief the perfect opportunity to slay him out of their father's sight. His repeated attacks on the thunder gods, and the mystical empowerment of Thor's enemies, have made Loki one of the greatest threats to our world as well as Asgard!" - Origins of Siege: Loki by Fred van Lente Powers and Abilities Tier: 4-A Name: Loki Laufeyson Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male, female for a short period of time while possessing Sif's body Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Frost Giant raised as an Asgardian, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, Odin's adopted son, Thor's adopted brother and nemesis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Statistics Amplificationand Reduction, Magnetism Manipulation, Fusionism, Possession, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Element Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation), Resurrection, Wave Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Spatial Manipulation (Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Summoning, Teleportation), Biological Manipulation, Petrification, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental, Phasing and Spatial), Astral Projection, Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection and Absorption), Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Duplication, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Power Absorption, Attack Reflection, Age Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, can casually re-attach his head after being decapitated by Balder), Immortality (Type 3), Can exist as an incorporeal soul, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Resistance (to outer space conditions, Sealing, Power Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, diseases, poisons, fire and heat). Durability and Speed reduction via Capsules. Intangibility (Immaterial), Levitation, Elemental Intangibility Nullification, Life Manipulation, Healing and Statistics Amplification via Norn Stones. Soul Swap via Living Mask. Reality Warping via Crystal of Transference. Size and Statistics Amplificationvia Enchanted Amulet. Enhanced Energy Projection via Battle Armour, Battle Axe and Copy of Mjolnir. Fire Manipulation via battle whip and Fire Sword. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Knocking down Silver Surfer with one blow. His shake of pain made Asgard tremble while restrained far away from the Capital of the realm. KO-ed Beta Ray Bill with one magical attack, fought against a serious Surfer,) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can send his astral form from Asgard to Earth in less than the blink of an eye, can recall his spirit form from Earth to Asgard in micro-seconds and can fly from Earth to Asgard in a short time-frame) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Can deal blows to Silver Surfer) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Has consistently endured blows from serious Thor) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range by himself (193 cm tall), offensive magics can be anywhere between Extended Melee range and Multiple Planetary Diameters, psychic abilities can be between Intergalactic and Universal (Such abilities often work on Earth despite Loki being on Asgard, the two locations being "endless galaxies apart" or even "separate universes" depending on story) Standard Equipment: Potion capsules, Norn stones, Living Mask, Fire-Sword, Crystal of Transference, Enchanted Amulet, Battle Armour, Battle Axes, copy of Mjolnir, and Battle Whip. See here for details about them Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Loki is a master of magics, potions and science. Has created potions to grant powers to dangerous villains such as the Absorbing Man, built a scientific device capable of transmuting Thor into a frog, and has ensnared Reed Richards in "mathematical conundrums that render him unable to even comprehend anything beyond his own failing computations". A master schemer and manipulator, to the point that he manipulated Hela and Mephisto to strike his name from the Book of Hel so that his demise at the hand of The Void would result in his rebirth instead of permanent death. Engineered his own death at the hand of The Void and before said death left behind a collection of complex clues in the form of riddle for his reincarnated younger self to bring himself to a hidden chamber unknown to Thor, Heimdall or even Odin. Has planned and made deal with Mephito so that during Odin's vulnerable state of the Odinsleep he tricked Thor into killing him, so that his soul would possess the Allfather the moment Thor killed him. Went through a complex paradox involving time travel so that Thor would kill his own grandfather Bor, resulting in his exile. In combat, Loki is equipped with millennia of experience battling many different kinds of foes across the universe, and extremely skilled in weapon wielding and magic. Weaknesses: Loki's passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. It is possible he needs to cast a spell before receiving damage to regenerate from it, as when Thor broke Loki's arm by surprise, he considered the broken arm could only heal naturally and not by magical aids, despite Loki reattaching his head sliced off by Balder in the same storyline. Note 1: This profile only covers the original Loki that debuted in Journey into Mystery #85 and met his demise in Siege. Other incarnations such as Kid Loki and Ikol will have their own profiles later. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: